This invention relates to new and useful improvements in Christmas tree ornament shelf assemblies.
Various forms of Christmas tree decorations have been used. Such decorations are generally supported on the branches of the tree and the weight thereof frequently puts a load on the branches that detracts from the appearance of the tree. Also, using the branches as the support for decorations amounts to a limitation to the overall decoration function because the branches can only hold a limited amount of weight. The trunk of the tree is usually very sturdy and capable of supporting various items intended for decorating the tree, but devices have not heretofore been conceived which use the trunk as the support and which at the same time are capable of supporting decorations in an attractive and versatile manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,095 shows a trunk supported lighting harness for Christmas trees that utilizes the trunk to support the base of the wires. The lightbulb laterals which extend from the base are hung on the tree branches. A similar broad concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,695. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,095 shows rigid bracket means for Christmas tree lights but there is no provision for supporting decorations. Also the brackets are secured to the tree limbs and have suspended support by straps connected to the trunk of the tree. Light support arms leading from the tree trunk in artificial type Christmas trees, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,210 and 3,296,430 have been devised, but such devices are not intended for supporting decorations on Christmas trees of the type having flexible limbs.